Too young to love
by kepc
Summary: Stevie and Alex are teenagers and meet for the first time. Stevie is swimming alone on Drover's Run when Alex turns up uninvited .
1. Chapter 1

Sweat drips form the girls brow's as the ride the boundary fence. "Come on Claire can't we have a swim it's bloody hot and we've been out here for hours." Stevie says. "Nah Jack wants me to come straight back to help him with a couple of the horses. You go though the dams safe. Do you think you can find your way back to Drover's?"Claire responds. "Yes I can find my way back. Are you sure you won't come for a swim it must be forty degrees today? Just for an hour or so Claire and then I'll help with the horses too please" Stevie asks. Claire laughs and says " You sound like a little kid begging it's mother for something. Stevie it's ok go for a swim I really don't mind. I'll see you in a couple of hours ok" Stevie laughs and agrees then Claire clicks her horse and canters towards Drover's.

A short time later Stevie has arrived at the dam and tied her horse in the shade and loosened its girth strap. She loves this place it's the first time she's been to Drover's Run her friend Claire had invited her several times but she's never quite made it here. Kicking off her boots and socks she debates weather to swim nude or in her undies and t-shirt. She continues to strip off checking the horizon for signs of life then decides to swim nude as she hates riding in wet clothes.

She leaves her clothes in a small pile and enters the water. She walks in up to her knees and feels the mud squish between her toes. She turns to face the bank and let's herself fall backwards into the cool water. Stevie swims for half an hour then decides it's time to head back and find Claire. Walking from the water she spots a rider, with only a small amount of time she quickly puts her undies and t-shirt on and moves back into the water, praying the rider will pass.

Eighteen year old Alex Ryan has been fencing and decides to have a swim in Drover's dam as it's the closest to him. Sweat drips from his body and as he canters along it has a cooling effect. He approaches from the north side and spots a horse tied under one of the trees it's a Drover's horse so he assumes Claire is swimming he climbs to the top bank and is pleasantly surprised to see a young red head taking her boots off. He's about to call out to her when she takes her T-shirt off so he sits and watches mesmerized. After enjoying the show for 20 minutes he quietly remounts his horse and moves southerly and approaches the dam head on.

Stevie watches as the rider approaches and realizes its Claire's neighbour Alex her heartbeat quickens, she's never met him but she has his photo on her wall at home from The Rodeo News, he is gorgeous and even more so in the flesh, she's often daydreamed about kissing him. " . "G'Day." He calls. "Who are you ? What are you doing here?" Stevie bristles. "I could say the same to you. This is my friend's dam but she never mentioned a brother." He grins, she's feisty he likes that. "Who's ya friend?" He asks." None of you business" She quips back.

Alex dismounts removes his shirt ,then kicks off his boots and takes off his socks. Stevie loves his muscled physique but says "Hey you can't swim here!" Alex has moved close to the edge and says "Why can't I, it's a big dam?" He's looking at the ground trying not to grin. "Well I'm not wearing bathers!" She says defensively. He looks at her and smiles and says "Yeah I know." She blushes and he thinks she is so cute.

Stevie's quick and realizes he couldn't possibly know that unless he's already seen her swimming. She thinks quickly and moves to stand up and holds out her hand. Alex is unable to look away, she's beautiful and her t-shirt is wet revealing all. "Sorry I should introduce myself, Stevie Hall." She leans a little so he'll have to lean along way over to shake her hand. "Alex Ryan." He grins reaching for her hand, finally looking at her face.

Before he has a chance to step back she drags on his arm and unbalances him so as he falls face first into the muddy water. Laughing he stands dripping wet as she attempts to move passed him her foot sticks in the mud slowing her retreat. He leans in and picks her up and throws her further into the water.

She surfaces and is giggling, Alex loves the sound of her, the look of her. He's had lots of women but this one is different. Half an hour later they've talked and laughed and joked about all sorts of things, the conversation flows easily and both are surprised and delighted with each other. He makes a remark about her t-shirt drying and spoiling the view and she blushes but laughs and flicks him. He begins to splash her trying to wet her t-shirt and she squeals and giggles and splashes back, they start play fighting and as they do he picks her up to kiss her, as he embraces her, he gently reaches for her lips and gazes into her beautiful eyes she searches his face, smiles and accepts his kiss. His lips are soft and warm and the kiss is long, slow and gentle leaving Stevie's heart pounding. Again he reaches for her, his lips cover hers completly, deeply, softly she's never been kissed like this before or felt the way she does.

His kisses leave her breathless and wanting. She loves the way he looks at her, as if he can see into her soul. He reaches to kiss her again deeply, passionately and as he releases her , she wraps her legs around his waist. Alex doesn't want to stop, she is so beautiful; he wants to keep kissing her and wants to make love to her. She holds his face and kisses him softly taking his lower lip between her own then moving to claim more of his lovely soft lips. As they part he gazes again into her eyes she smiles and moves to take off her shirt "Oh God!"He whispers and she giggles then reaches to kiss him, she hugs him tightly and her breasts push against his chest and he moans. Leaving the water he takes his shirt and places it onto the bank, she lies beside him and he raises his body over her then kisses her deeply. All his thoughts are of her. For a second she worries what if someone sees them, he lowers his body onto hers and all thoughts are lost, his senses are heightened like he's never felt before and he wonders if you can die from pleasure as he makes love to her. Her hands caress his body and his skin tingles at her touch.

The warm sun shines down on their firm young bodies and the afternoon breeze cools them. They lay together spent, hearts pounding, breathing heavily. Alex raises himself up onto his arms and looks down at her. He reaches down and kisses her softly and says "That was amazing I've never experienced anything like that before." She smiles at him and says "Really was it your first time too?"

He furrows his brow and says "Your first time?" The smile drops from her face when she replies. "Yes it was my first time. What's wrong? " He sits beside her and says "Stevie how old are you?" She thinks well today's my sixteenth birthday but answers."I'm almost 16, why what's wrong Alex?" he stands quickly and begins to dress "Geez Stevie what we just did is illegal! I'm Eighteen you have to be sixteen I could go to jail for that."

She grins at him and says. "Jail! Although I've got nothing to compare it too I don't think they could jail you for that, I thoroughly enjoyed myself." He looks at her grins and says." That wasn't my first time but Oh my god it was my best time you are amazing and I would so love to do that with you again but you're too young to love." She smiles at him and he looks into her eyes and wants to kiss her, he sits down beside her and reaches for her and she responds teasing him with her tongue he holds her closer the kiss is passionate he moves away breathless and says "Oh god we can't even do that Stevie, your lips are so soft, and you make me want you and I almost forget who I am." He stands and reaches down to help her to her feet.

"So I guess I go back to Drovers and you go back to Kilarney" Stevie says. He grins at her and says "You knew who I was didn't you?" She giggles and says "Yes but you knew I wasn't wearing bathers didn't you?" He looks at her and says "I watched you swim earlier." She laughs and says. "They could probably jail you for that too?" He reaches over and hugs her and whispers" When do you turn sixteen beautiful?" She laughs as she moves towards her horse and yells back over her shoulder." I'll let you know so you can gift wrap my present." He stands smiling watching her leave shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

As Alex rides back onto Kilarney his thoughts are on Stevie, her soft skin, her beautiful curves , her smile, her laugh and how he wanted to tell her everything about himself and he wanted to know everything about her.

He is amazed that she made him feel that way and he was her first, he smiles thinking about her.

...

His thoughts drift back to his first time he was at boarding school he had just turned fifteen and was in yr 10.

Johno his roommate was worldly compared to Alex, the shy country boy but that had changed dramatically after they started crashing parties.

...

Year 12s had access to alcohol, Alex and Johno were both tall and everyone assumed they were older.

Alex in particular with his strong muscular physique built from working on the farm had attracted older girls.

He was quiet but sweet and gentle and girls loved that he'd happily chat to them and tell them if they looked good or smelt good.

...

Alex didn't have sisters, so girls were a bit of a mystery but he paid attention and listened to them and quickly learnt what girls liked and wanted.

Then one night after a few beers there was Monique, tall blonde and blue eyed and she was here on exchange and was about to leave for home.

She told him she'd been watching him for months and wanted to give him something before she left.

...

She paid him lots of attention, she took him with her to her room and gently made love with him she spoke softly to him and told him things he never knew.

They made love twice more before she left and he would think of her often and never forget.

...

After that girls seemed to fall into his arms.

He was funny and charming and even though he was so tall he was gentle.

By the time he'd reached Yr 12 himself he'd slept with so many girls and then there was his gym instructor she was beautiful and 21 his first older woman after her he seemed to prefer older women and he sure as hell learnt more.

He grinned to himself.

...

In the stable Alex has rubbed down his horse and fed it then moves towards the house..

"Alex is that you?" Liz calls from the kitchen.

"Yes Mum it is." Alex replies.

She moves out to speak to him. "Hello darling you need to have a shower and get dressed we're going to the pub for dinner and you're the last to get ready."

Alex moves quickly upstairs to shower, shave and change.

...

As Jack McLeod drives down the road he speaks "So will you two be alright while I'm in the meeting?"

Both Claire and Stevie answer "Yes".

He continues "So Stevie, sweet sixteen and never been kissed hey!"

Stevie laughs and says "Oh Jack off course I've been kissed"

Claire nudges her friend. "So has Claire."

Jack roars laughing and says "Right Claire who have you been kissing?"

Claire feels her face burn with embarrassment.

The silence is deafening so Stevie offers "Bryan Roberts was her first kiss."

Claire laughs and says. "No he wasn't god Stevie he's short, fat and pimply yuck."

They all laugh.

Jack McLeod really likes this kid she got oomph and she makes Claire come out of her shell.

She's an awesome little rider, gutsy and she's afraid of nothing.

Stevie's been with them for two days and already made an impression on everyone, the next two weeks will be great fun Jack smiles to himself as they pull into the pub car park.

...

Claire is wearing a shirt and jeans and her boots nothing different there just clean clothes.

Stevie had tried to talk her in to dressing up a bit but Claire wouldn't budge she could be stubborn that's for sure.

Stevie on the other hand was wearing new Levis and a beautiful floral blouse low cut but only hint of her ample cleavage showed, her makeup was very natural but highlighted her gorgeous eyes and beautiful smile.

Her beautiful red curls were swept up and held with a Frangipani clip she looked more like 20 than 16.

"Right let's get some dinner." Jack says moving into the lounge.

They find there table and Jack brings back a beer and two shandy's. " I've bought you girls a shandy so we can toast Stevie's birthday."

...

The Ryan's have just walked into the lounge bar as Jack McLeod says "To Stevie Happy Birthday."

She smiles and says "Thanks Jack.'

Harry moves towards Jack and says "Jack how are you?'

"Oh G'Day Harry, Liz, boys." They all acknowledge Jacks greeting.

...

"Why don't you join us?" Jack enthuses.

Quickly they grab another couple of tables and all sit Alex has made sure he's sitting beside Stevie.

He looks at her, smiles and holds out his hand and says. "Hello I'm Alex Ryan pleased to meet you."

Jack says "Oh Stevie these are our neighbours Harry, Liz, Alex and Nick."

Stevie stands and shakes hands with them all and says "Hello pleased to meet all of you."

As she sits she leans forward and sixteen year old Nick Ryan enjoys the glimpse of cleavage he receives on the other side of the table.

...

As the meal progresses Alex asks their new friend lots of questions about herself.

Jack, Liz and Harry are too busy discussing farming to notice the attention given to Stevie.

Nick has picked up on the attraction between his elder brother and this new girl.

Claire has also noticed but is unconcerned as Stevie always attracts attention whether she wants it or not.

Claire and Nick chat about the upcoming cross country race and who might win it this year.

...

"Right girls we'll be about two hours will you be alright out here?" Jack asks.

"Yes Dad we'll be fine we're not babies." Claire replies.

Harry looks at Alex and says. "You make sure the girls are alright Alex."

Alex grins and says "Yes I will Dad you can count on me?"

As the adults walk away. Nick quips "You can count on me Dad oh please."

Alex pulls a face a Nick and says "Shut up Nick."

Stevie stands to go to the bathroom and whispers in his ear as she passes "It's like leaving a kid in a candy store."

Alex roars laughing and everyone looks in their direction.

...

"So Nick want a game of pool?" Alex asks.

"Yeah alright." Nick responds.

"Claire want to play pairs?" Nick enquires.

Claire replies "Righto."

"I'll be back in a minute." Alex says as he moves towards the back of the pub.

He walks towards the toilets and almost knocks Stevie over.

She grins at him and says "Oh Hello."

He smiles at her and says. "So it's your sixteenth birthday today? I thought you were fifteen."

She moves closer to him and says. "Give or take a day."

She reaches up and kisses him as he moves to embrace her she ducks under his arms and says "I'll see you later."

As Stevie returns to the Bar.

Claire says "Stevie we're playing pool you and Alex against Nick and I."

Alex returns and says "Who's first Nick you or me?"

"I am." Claire states.

...

Stevie moves over to Alex and says "Claire and Nick, you and I."

"Are you any good?" He asks without thinking.

She whispers "Apparently I'm very good."

He smiles knowing they're not talking about pool anymore.

After three rounds Alex is impressed this girl really can play.

...

The pub has filled to overflowing as its Saturday night and everyone comes to town.

Alex buys a few rounds of drinks and has bought the girls a beer as well and they've promised to deny ownership if the parents come back.

Alex moves over to Nick and says. "Can you keep an eye on Claire I'm just taking Stevie out for some fresh air."

Nick grins and says "Gee you didn't waste any time."

Alex smiles and says "Just fresh air mate we'll be back in five ok!"

Nick grins and nods.

"Stevie do you want to come outside?" Alex asks.

"Yes sure why not."She replies smiling at him.

...

Outside there is a slight chill in the air.

"Stevie I have to see you again. I can't stop thinking about you." Alex says.

She grins and says "You're looking at me now Alex. "

He leans down to kiss her, she reaches up and accepts his kiss, the kiss is soft, slow but passionate; she loves the way he kisses.

He nuzzles into her neck and says "Oh my god you smell so good."

As he kisses her again his hand slides under her top and cups her breast, his kiss deepens and she responds.

She slides her hands under his shirt and his skin tingles. "Oh god you are so beautiful Stevie. I want to do what we did this afternoon again."

She steps back breathless and begins to straighten her clothes and says "Not here and not now."

Alex asks "When Stevie and where you tell me and I'll be there."

She smiles at him and says "No one can know Alex we can't get caught or I'd be in so much trouble and if Jack told my parents I'd never be able to come back, my Father is really strict it's taken ages for him to even let me come and stay here. I'm staying on the ground floor 1st room on the left at the back.'

"Geez Stevie you want me to sneak into the homestead on Drovers Run. Jack McLeod's a crack shot with a rifle he'll shoot first and ask questions later." Alex says and continues "What about the hayshed?"

"Oh classy Alex thanks for that." Stevie says.

"I'm really sorry Stevie I can't think of anywhere else." He offers.

She smiles at him and says "Can you bring a blanket? I'll see you at Midnight."

She quickly kisses him and moves back inside.

...

"So did you have a good night girls?" Jack asks.

"Yes I had a great night won a few games of pool. Gee those Ryan boys are nice and they're easy on the eye too." Stevie says.

Jack laughs and says "You wouldn't be the first girl to say that. Alex always has a girl on his arm, Claire seems keen on Nick."

Claire again feels her face burn.

Stevie thinks I didn't see any interest at all on Claire's part.

...

Alex sits in the back seat and alls he can think about is Stevie.

"What's the time Dad?" Alex asks.

"Just before eleven Alex why?"

"Oh I'm just tired thought it must be late."Alex replies.

"So did you strike out with Stevie, Alex?" Nicks asks.

From the front seat Liz says "What do you mean Nick?"

Alex has to go into damage control.

"Oh he's just being an idiot Mum. Claire's friend was very hot because the pub was stuffy so I walked her outside. We were gone about five minutes. Nick doesn't seem to realize gentlemen look after women around places like pubs." Alex states.

"Oh that's lovely Darling she's a pretty little thing and there are some terrible types at the pub. Nick you can learn a lot from your brother." Alex grins in the back seat when Nick pulls a face at him.

...

Around midnight Stevie creeps into the Hayshed.

Alex is already there waiting, she smiles at him and moves into his outstretched arms, he kisses her with so much passion that she's amazed at how he makes her body feel.

Alex's heart is pounding in his chest and he can't remember when it beat so hard.

They make love and it's more intense than before, they talk and talk for hours and kiss, she loves how he kisses her and could spend the whole time just being kissed, but his kisses stir something in her and she wants more so much more and again they make love.

Alex has never felt for a girl what he feels for Stevie.

For the next two weeks they meet every night and make love and talk freely, enjoying each other's company.

...

Alex feels like he's known her forever and she feels the same .

Their days are spent working around the farms and willing on the evening so they can be together.

On her final night on Drover's she walks into the Hay shed as usual Alex is waiting, he kisses her, she is so sad at having to leave him.

" I don't want to go home Alex I don't want to leave you." She says through tears.

He wipes her tears and says "Stevie I think I love you and I want us to be together too. I don't want to hide anymore. I think I should come to your house and introduce myself to your parents , so they know who I am?"

Stevie is unsure if her Father will approve but agrees.

She gives Alex her phone number and her address.

...

As they embrace she reaches up to kiss him, he responds and the kiss is loving and gentle, he slides his hands under her top and releases her bra then moves his hand to caresses her, his kiss deepens and she responds breathless they part.

She undoes his belt and pushes his jeans down releasing him as he moves to kiss her he smiles and says " You're a fast learner."

She giggles and stands on tip toes to accept his kiss.

His lips brush over hers then he hugs her tightly the kiss deepens, they part and begin to remove their clothing, there is a loud noise and Alex yells and Stevie squeals in fright.

He spins bare arsed and comes face to face with Jack McLeod and his stock whip.

...

Alex feels a bruise already forming on his backside and the pain is dreadful.

Stevie is terrified and embarrassed she has gathered up her clothes and is covered.

"Stevie get in the house and don't you dare come back out." Jack growls.

Stevie looks at Alex, she has tears streaming down her face but quickly does as she's told.

"Now you Ryan you get your clothes and you get yourself out of my bloody hay shed. " Jack McLeod growls.

"Jack are you going to tell our parents?" Alex asks.

" Oh so now you're scared, Alex?" Jack snarls.

"No not for me but it wouldn't be good for Stevie. I love her Jack. Please don't do anything that will make her look bad." Alex begs.

Jack understands why the young couple would want to be together they 're both attractive kids but while she's here she's his responsibility and this shouldn't have happened.

"Right Alex get yourself home and keep your pants on when your anywhere near me because I'm a dab hand with a whip, you should have descent scar on your arse." Jack warns.

Alex reaches back to feel the whips target and it feels like his cheek is split.

Alex thinks if his backside didn't hurt so much he'd probably find this amusing.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Almost three months have passed and Alex has been unable to get away from the farm every time he's planned to go to the city his Father has needed his help but he has written to Stevie almost every day and she writes just as often. Her letters smell and sound just like her she writes as she speaks and he finds himself laughing out loud at the funny things she says. As the long weekend approaches they've arranged to meet and then together they'll go to Stevie's house so he can meet her parents. Alex finds himself thinking about her constantly and wills the weekend on so he can go into the city and see her.

Stevie loves receiving Alex's letters and she reads them over and over they are filled with the farm, his humour and his love. If she closes her eyes she can remember his kiss, his embrace. She rises from her bed feeling nauseated again and quickly runs to the bathroom and vomits. Her parents are aware of the sickness and are beginning to become suspicious. Stevie thinks she must have picked up a virus somewhere. She's happy about it though days off school and more time to read and reread Alex's letters.

"Alex, where are you going?" Liz asks. "Down to the city to visit some friends for the long weekend." He replies. "Will you be gone all weekend?" She inquires." Yes Mum I might even take Monday off too.' He answers. Liz busies herself with other things so Alex continues to pack, picking up the small jewellery box he opens it and smiles to himself. Stevie turned sixteen while she was here but he never gave her anything. He's sure she'll love his gift for her it's a silver necklace with a fine heart and arrow and a small diamond embedded in the arrow point centred in the heart, he smiles as he returns it to his duffle bag.

"You filthy little tramp. How could you do this to your Mother and I after all we've done for you? Who is he Stephanie? Is it this Alex Ryan that has been writing to you for months ? His Father seems to think he only met you once? Her Father angrliy throws a letter to her. How many others were there? Do you even know who did this too you? " Stevie sits silently, tears streaming down her face. Her Father waits for a response and gets none. "Go and pack your bags and get out of my house you're not welcome here ." Stevie has never seen her Father so angry and her Mother says nothing just looks at her with disappointed eyes.

Alex has driven for hours and is exhausted he books into the Motel showers, shaves and dresses. Picking up his phone he dials Stevie's number it rings out so he dials again. Unusual he thinks maybe she's in the shower or something he waits another ten or fifteen minutes and dials again A man's voice answers Alex begins " Oh G'day it's Alex Ryan here I was wondering if I could please speak to Stevie." The voice becomes angry and says "Don't ring again she doesn't live here anymore." Alex is shocked and says "Do you know where she went." The line goes dead. He redials the phone rings answers and goes dead...

Stevie packs her clothes and Alex's letters including the one her father threw at her she'll read it later.. Her Mother stands by and watches her with her arms folded tightly across her chest ,"Stephanie how could you do this to us. I'm so ashamed of you. You are no longer a part of this family." As Stevie moves through to the front door her Father watches her until she looks at him, then he turns his back to her. She opens the front door and moves through it. As it closes so does the safety of home and family. She is now completely alone.

Alex grabs his phone, keys, wallet and his hat and heads for the door. Quickly he checks the map and heads for Stevie's house, her address is embedded in his memory from all the letters that have passed between them. Pulling up outside his heart beat quickens. Placing his hat on his head he enters the front gate of the neat little house. As he knocks he's praying she'll answer, that the phone call was a prank.

A pretty older woman answers the door. "Yes can I help you?" She says without smiling. "G'Day my name's Alex Ryan I rang earlier I've come to see..." she holds her hand up stopping him mid sentence. "Just a moment."

A man appears at the door opens it steps out and closes it behind him. Alex holds out his hand to shake and as he does he says "Hello my name is..." Angrily the man says "I know who you are and if you're not off my property in the next ten seconds I'll call the police." Alex has fired up and retorts "Listen mate I have no idea what's going on and I don't even know who you are, I'm just looking for Stevie Hall. I've tried being polite but you are just so damn rude." Alex watches as the man appears to get even angrier "Listen Ryan she's gone I don't know where she is and frankly I don't care, and don't you dare lecture me about manners when you did what you did to my daughter. Now get off my property." He moves quickly back inside and slams the door closed behind him. Alex is confused and stunned. He moves back to his car collects his belongings and drives back to Kilarney.


	4. Chapter 4

Time has kicked on and Alex finds the sadness in heart difficult to bare he busies himself with the farm and has shut himself off from the world. He's tried everything he can think of to find her but she's disappeared off the face of the earth. He reads and rereads her letters filled with love hope and promise and he doesn't understand why she's never written to him.

Stevie spent the first few months sleeping on friend's couches but now she's found herself in this dormitory. It's clean and neat but such a drab and sad place even the walls seem to seep sadness. She caresses her huge tummy as her child moves strongly within her and she smiles.

Alex has driven over to Drover's in the hope that maybe Claire has been able to find some trace of Stevie. Jack McLeod stops as Alex drives in."G'Day is Claire about?" Alex asks. "No she's not mate can I help?" Jack asks. "No it's ok." Alex moves to get back into his Ute when Jack calls him back. "Alex can we have a yarn." Alex grins and says "Yeah no worries, what's up?" Jack gestures for him to sit.

"Alex have you found Stevie?" Jack asks. Alex's shoulders slump and he says "No not a Trace. I was hoping Claire might have found something, anything." Jack looks at the young man before him and speaks. "Have you done the maths Alex?" Alex looks at him and says "The Maths, What do you mean?" Jack looks around making sure no one will hear what he's about to say.

"Did you use protection?" Alex is baffled. "To protect what?" Jack raises an eyebrow and says "Stevie?" Jack watches as Alex's expression goes from confusion, to revelation and then sadness. "Oh God, Jack do you think she's pregnant and that's why her parents threw her out?" Alex says panicked. "Well how long after she was here did you go to meet her and find she'd left?" Jack pushes.

Alex is deep in thought and then he says "It was about three and a half months later." Jack continues to push "How long ago was that?" Alex says sadly "About four, four and a half months ago." Jack hits him on the back and says "So she must be about due."

Alex looks at him and Jack sees the sadness in him as he says "She'll have to go through that alone because I can't find her. I've tried Jack I've tried everyone and everywhere and there's no trail." Jack grins and says "What about hostels for single Mothers? Alex looks at him and says. "Hostels for single Mothers?" Jack grins and replies "You can use the phone in the office Alex." Alex jumps up hugs Jack McLeod and yells "Thanks Jack."

Stevie is awake as the sun rises, she watches as the sun casts shadows across the room, beams of light are filled with minute flecks of dust and debris. She rubs her tummy and smiles as the baby moves. Reaching under her pillow she retrieves the envelopes and opening one pulls out the enclosed letter. Breathing deeply she unfolds it and proceeds to read Alex's words, she smiles at the contents always funny and uplifting and as she finishes her heart flips with the words All my Love Alex xx Refolding the letter she kisses it and replaces it in the envelope. For now her heart is happy.

She rises and moves to the shower, she smiles to herself thinking about how she's past walking and now waddles. Her baby is big she feels it move within her, stretching and kicking, there's little room left and she's weeks away from meeting him or her. Sadness washes over her as the water does. She always thought having a child would be a happy occasion to be shared with her husband, family and friends but she will do this alone she leans onto the shower wall and cries.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex is in the city driving up and down the streets, he'd rung three hostels but none would give out information over the phone so he's here face to face searching. As he opens the door to the second hostel he's surprised by the interior although clean it has a hollow, lonely feel to it. He approaches the desk "Hello can I help you?" The receptionist asks.

He smiles at her and says "Hello my name is Alex Ryan and I'm looking for my girlfriend Stevie Hall." She smiles up at him and notices how handsome he is "I'm sorry Mr Ryan we don't give out that information." He looks sad and says "Please help me I've been searching for months and I can find no trace of her." She touches his hand and says "Sometimes people don't want to be found." He looks at her and says "But if she knew I was looking she might change her mind." "I'm sorry she says." Alex thanks her and moves outside.

Stevie is showered, dried and dressed and has decided to head to the park across the road. As she moves to past the office Gloria calls out "Stevie can I speak to you for a moment?" Stevie waddles into the office "Good morning Gloria." "Morning Stevie would you like to sit down?"" No I'm on my way to the park what's up?" "There was a man looking for you this morning." Stevie sits down. "Are you alright?" Gloria asks.

Stevie nods that she is and asks "What did he look like?" "He was very handsome and very tall he said his name was ..." "Alex Ryan" Stevie says finishing her sentence. "Yes that's right he said he was your boyfriend." Stevie smiles and thinks her boyfriend. "So he's gone has he?" Stevie enquires "Well yes we don't give out that information." Stevie smiles thanks her and moves outside to the park. Stevie waddles over and sits on the bench near the pond and throws her breakfast toast scraps to the hungry ducks her heart and thoughts are on Alex.

Alex climbs back into his car and checks the direction to the final Hostel putting the car into gear he checks his mirrors and begins to pull out into the traffic and there she is. His heart stops he's found her. Quickly he reverses back into the park and cuts the engine. He watches her walk across the road and into the park. Her beautiful red hair shines, she so round and he can see it's an effort for her to walk. He waits until she sits then opens his door and crosses the road.

Stevie breathes deeply and closes her eyes placing her hands on her tummy she smiles feeling her baby move. She's enjoying the sunshine when a shadows falls across her she opens her eyes.  
"Hello Beautiful." Alex says smiling at her. She has nowhere to run nowhere to hide so she says "Hello Alex. What are you doing here?" He smiles at her and says "I came to get a kiss from you?" She cries.


	6. Chapter 6

A short time later he is sitting with his arm around her and she's cuddled into his chest. He lifts her face up to him and reaches down he kisses her, it's a long, soft, passionate kiss she responds he releases her from the kiss and says "Oh God I've missed you. I've been searching for months." She pushes away and looks at him. "But you didn't want anything to do with me?" She can see the bewildered look on his face.

He smiles at her and says "I came to the city for the long weekend you know I was supposed to meet your parents and I rang but a man answered and hung up. So I went to your house. Boy your Dad's an angry little man isn't he. But I got nowhere there he just said you'd gone. Every chance I've had I've come to the city and searched for you, and Claire's been trying to find you as well. Why would you think I wanted nothing to do with you?"

She looks at him and moves to find her wallet opening it she pulls out a letter and a cheque. She hands it to him.

Dear Mr Hall,

I fail to see why your daughter's predicament has anything to do with my son or our family as he only met her once and that was for a family dinner at a local establishment. I would suggest you refrain from further accusations against my son or I shall seek legal action.

Yours sincerely Harry Ryan

Enclosed is a cheque for your daughter to help in whatever way she sees fit. She seemed like a nice girl.

Alex is livid she can see it on his face. "So he bought you off! The old bastard knew and he bought you off." He says angrily. "Alex I didn't use it so he didn't buy me off. I thought you didn't want to see me again." He hugs her and says "Well I might have reconsidered looking if I'd known you'd be so round." She smiles at him. "I'm really sorry I should have protected myself." Alex says "I should have protected you I'm older."

She grins and says "What age makes you smarter." He laughs. Stevie says "Your baby's moving would you like to feel it?" He smiles broadly and says "Yeah I would." She places his hands on her tummy. He smiles as he feels the baby moving and kicking. She laughs and says "Wow its moving heaps." He lifts his hands and it stops, returning his hands to her belly the baby moves again they both laugh." Oh, Stevie that is amazing."Alex says.

"So how did you find me?' Stevie asks. "Jack McLeod had a chat to me?" He replies. Stevie looks puzzled and says. "What did he say?" Alex responds "I'd gone to see if Claire had heard anything and Jack asked me if I'd found you. So I told him everywhere I'd looked and then he asked if I'd worn protection. I had no idea what he was talking about then he helped me put two and two together and bingo I searched single Mothers hostels and I found you." Stevie turns and looks at him and says "So you were looking for me?" Alex smiles and says "Initially yes then after I spoke to Jack last week I figured I was looking for two?" She smiles at him and says. "So you never knew about the baby?" He replies. "No not until last week and that was just a maybe. I only knew for sure when I saw you waddle across the road." Stevie bites her lip trying not to grin and says "Alex I don't waddle." He hugs her and says "Yes you do but it's a very sexy waddle." She hits his leg and he pretends it hurts. "So when do we get to meet our baby?' He asks. She smiles liking the sound of our baby. "I'm due in two weeks but anytime really." "Righto lets go "He says standing and taking her hand. "Where are we going?" She asks. "Oh just a couple of surprises I have planned."

They spend the day shopping for baby things and have lunch and just enjoy each other's company. He gives her the necklace he bought for her and she loves it. "Right I want to take you out somewhere special for dinner have you got a nice dress to wear?" She laughs and says. "Alex look at me. It's a bit tricky to look nice." He hugs her and says "I think you look beautiful, and I'm the one that matters." He leans to kiss her, his lips are soft and warm and she sees nothing, hears nothing, just him and his safe, strong arms. "Right lets go and buy a dress then."

They've moved all of her things into his motel room as he has no plans on letting her out of his sight again. He's lying on the bed waiting for her to finish in the bathroom. As she opens the door he whistles and says "Stevie very nice." She's wearing a beautiful, full length; flowing dress in earthy colours her hair is swept up onto one side and held with a rose clip and her makeup is perfect. He gestures for her to turn and as she does he whistles again and she smiles and giggles." You are exquisite." He says as he leans to kiss her. "Oh Alex you make everything perfect. I was so very sad this morning and here we are now I couldn't possibly be happier." He kisses her again and holds out his arm for her to take.

Later in the restaurant they finished eating and he says "I've got one more surprise for you." She smiles at him and says. "Well I don't know how you're going to top all that you've done today but show me what you've got Ryan." He grins and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a jewellery box and slides onto one knee and say "Stevie I love you will you please marry me?" Stevie is shocked and just sits there as everyone in the restaurant watches on. "Oh Alex I'd love to but I'm only sixteen, well almost seventeen don't I have to be eighteen." He laughs and says "Can we work the details out later people are staring." She laughs and says "I love you too Alex. I'd love to marry you sometime." They both laugh as he reaches to kiss her the other diners clap and shout congratulations.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz Ryan is furious. Nick listens as his parents have a huge fight. "Bloody hell Harry, you knew about this poor girl and you tried to buy her off. That's our grandchild she's carrying? "Don't you raise your voice to me Liz how was I supposed to know it was his baby it could've been anyone's?" Harry yells back. "Oh for goodness sake Harry, she's only sixteen years old! Did you even ask him if he'd slept with her? I'm not blind Harry I know Alex has a reputation with women so you must have known that too." " She's probably just after his money Liz!" Harry shouts at her. "Harry not everyone is like you! Stevie is sixteen years old, her family threw her out of home and she's had to fend for herself for months. Alex has been searching for her for months and he didn't know about the baby so he's obviously in love with the girl. She's about to give birth to our grandchild and you think she'd do all of that for money. You need to have your head read Harry." Nick grins as he listens upstairs imagining his father talking to a shrink.

Stevie and Alex spend the next few days catching up on all sorts of things. He loves how easily he can talk to her and each minute he spends with her makes him love her more. She laughs easily and when she giggles he feels his heart melt. She feisty too and won't take any crap from him he learnt that very early on. They talk about the baby and where they'll go and what they'll do once it arrives.

"Do you have any names you like Alex?" Stevie asks "No not really nothing that really grabs me. Why what do you like" He answers. "I've always liked Emily for a girl and I like the idea of Jackson for a boy because if Jack McLeod hadn't had a word you may never have found me." Stevie says smiling. Alex smiles and says "Emily Ryan, Jackson Ryan, Em Ryan, and Jack Ryan. Yes works for me. What about middle names?" Stevie says" Jackson Alexander Ryan and Emily..." "Monique" Alex offers." Oh that's a beautiful name Alex. Emily Monique Ryan. Yes not bad, where did that come from?"

Alex grins and says 'She was my first." Stevie bites her lip trying not to laugh and says "Ok Alex our little girl Emily is 5 years old and she's sitting on your knee. Can you picture that?" He lies on his back smiling imagining having a little girl. "Yes got it Stevie." "Right now imagine she says "Daddy where did my name come from?" He turns quickly onto his stomach and looks at Stevie and laughs saying. "Ok not Monique. Geez this baby naming is difficult." They both laugh." Oh what about Jane or Louise for middle name?" Alex offers." Emily Jane Ryan, Emily Louise Ryan." Stevie says. Alex replies "Emily Louise sounds better." Stevie smiles and says "We've got Jackson Alexander Ryan or Emily Louise Ryan agreed?"  
"Agreed." Alex says. As his phone rings.

"Hello Alex Ryan Oh hi Mum yeah she's great. Yes all good. It's like were sitting on a time bomb waiting for her to go off." Stevie pretends she's cross and throws a pillow at him. Oh ok hang on. Mum wants to talk to you." Stevie looks shocked but takes the phone.

"Hello Mrs Ryan oh ok. Yes I'm very good. Yes apparently it's a very big baby. Yes I'm very scared. No he's been wonderful which makes everything seem better. Oh really Oh I can't afford that. Oh Thank you I will. Yes um we've done a little shopping but until we know if it's a boy or a girl. Yes Oh I'm not sure I'll hand you back to Alex ok bye. Hi Mum yes she's huge I'll send a photo yeah she looks like one of those blow up clowns Nick and I had as kids you know with the rounded bottom." Stevie throws another pillow at him. "Yeah she just threw a pillow at me."

Stevie moves to stand up and stops and says "Alex my water just broke." Alex drops the phone and moves over to her  
"Are you alright?' She smiles and says. "Can you grab me a towel please?" He runs to the bathroom and returns handing her the towel. "Alex you're Mums still on the phone." He picks up the receiver and says "Stevie's water just broke. I gotta go by." Liz laughs on the other end and says. "Bye," but he's already gone. "Alex you'd best take a photo before we go." Stevie says. He laughs and snaps a couple of shots of her huge belly.


	8. Chapter 8

In the delivery room Alex is a mess he has no idea what he's doing and hasn't had time to read up on birth or deliveries nothing. Stevie is fairly calm as she attended classes but is still frightened. "Stevie are you ok?" Alex asks. She places her hand on his face and says in a calm voice "I'm scared Alex but I'm so glad you're here. We can do this together." He's amazed how her words and touch make him feel better. She's so young and yet so very wise.

The nurse has shown him how Stevie's belly tightens as she has contractions and he's amazed, they've listened to the baby's heart beat and it sounds like galloping horses much like his own. As the contractions build in intensity and duration they get swept along and time vanishes quickly. Stevie is determined to have a drug free birth and Alex wishes they'd drug him so he didn't have to listen and watch this.

Stevie is so tiny and they're saying the baby is big. He kisses her and offers encouragement the nurse has shown him how to rub her back to help with the pain she moans as another contraction sends a wave of pain through her body time and time again the pain comes and she doesn't speak any more as another comes she screams as the pain sears through her. Alex looses colour from his face and the nurse sits him down and puts his head between his knees.

Stevie is panting trying not to push sweat trickles down her face, she is clammy to touch. Alex wipes her brow, soothing and kisses her forehead he tells her, he loves her and she's doing a great job; soon they'll see their baby. He holds her hand and he know when the contractions come her breathing is raspy and she tries to break his hand "Arrrrgghh Alex." She moans. The pain rips through her again tearing at her very soul.

The nurse tells them it's almost time to push but Stevie must pant for awhile if she pushes too soon she could hurt herself and the baby. Alex is there she hears him, listens to him, he offers words of encouragement and he loves her, kisses her, rubs her back, it feels better but she wants it to end, the pain just keeps getting worse and when in finishes it begins again.

Alex is beside her and he says "Here we go beautiful another one. You're doing a great job, I love you Stevie." The Specialist has arrived and is not happy having his golf game interupted. "Ok Stephanie you can push now." He says. Alex thinks Stephanie must be her real name it's a pretty name. "Ok Stevie push when you're ready you can do this.

Stevie bears down and Alex winces just watching her again and again the pain comes and she breathes and bears down and moans with the shear pain and effort. She's exhausted and Alex wants to throw up watching her, he did this too her, my god he'll make it up to her somehow, someday. Again she bares down with an almost grunting sound. Alex thinks you can almost feel the pain in the air. Stevie is listening to him, he encourages her, she's so glad he's here and he loves her.

"Ok Stephanie you can push again." The Doctors says. Through gritted teeth she says. "My name is Stevie not Stephanie." "Ok Stevie push when you're ready." Alex feels her tummy tighten as she begins to bare down he hopes it will all be over soon. Stevie pushes with all she's got and the doctors says" Ok the baby's almost here." "Oh that hurts please make it stop the burning oh that hurts so much, it stings" Stevie gasps "It's alright Stevie it's the baby's head you can push again soon and we should get a shoulder." Alex is numb. He kisses her and whispers "Oh Stevie I'm so proud of you. Our baby's almost here you're doing fantastic." She looks at him and he smiles her expression changes and he says "Here we go beautiful."

The pain builds and she wants it to end oh dear god in heaven she prayers let me die now, I can't do this anymore. "Push Stevie." The Doctor demands. Stevie pushes with everything she has left as she feels the pain will rip her in two, there's a woosh feeling and the pain is gone. She cries in great sobs,and Alex cries with her and for her. When she gains control she whispers "Alex I thought I was going to die." He looks at her through tears and smiles and says "Me too."

He kisses her it's a beautiful kiss, long, slow and loving. "What have we got?" She asks he grins and says "I have no idea." He moves back and the nurse is smiling at them "You have a little boy, well not so little but a boy none the less." "Is he alright?" Alex asks. The Doctor replies "Yes he looks very good , very big but healthy. We just have to do a few checks and then you can hold him."

Alex looks back at Stevie and kisses her again "A son Stevie, a little boy." She smiles at him and says. "Jackson Alexander Ryan." The nurse moves and places the baby on Stevie's chest she cries "Oh Alex he's beautiful. Oh aren't we clever making him." After a little while the nurse bundles up the baby and hands him to Alex. "Stevie he's perfect." Alex says "Hello Jackson welcome to the family." He lifts his son to his lips and kisses him.


	9. Chapter 9

A short time later Stevie has been cleaned up, as has the baby and he's been weighed. Alone in their room Stevie and Alex have time to breath and talk and look at their little boy. "Stevie 9lb 6oz, that's a big baby apparently." Alex says. Alex yawns and Stevie says " Are you tired Alex" she wriggles to one side of the bed and he slides onto the bed behind her. Wrapping his arms around her nuzzles into her neck and they sleep.

Sometime later they are woken "Alex! What are you doing?' his Father demands. " They both open their eyes Liz, Harry and Nick are standing beside the bed. Alex stretches and moves to sit up. " Oh Hello" He says.

Liz is smiling and moves to hug Stevie and congratulate her and then Alex. Nick follows and finally Harry. "I think I need to apologize before I congratulate. I'm so very sorry Stevie. I've treated you badly and caused you pain and I'm very sorry for that if I could take it back I would."

She looks at him intently for awhile, Alex thinks this will be interesting. Harry really has this coming to him. Stevie begins. " It doesn't matter what you do to me Mr Ryan I've been to the absolute bottom of the bottom but if you ever do anything to hurt Alex or your grandson you will live to regret it do we understand each other?"

Harry is quite taken back but smiles and says. "Yes I think we do Stevie and you can call me Harry ok." She grins and says. "Ok Harry would you like to meet your grandson." Harry moves forward to take the baby from her arms and says "Hey he looks like Alex did when he was a baby." Stevie quips "What you were expecting he'd look like the postman?" Alex roars laughing while Harry just looks uncomfortable.

Later in the evening when everyone has gone the nurse brings in a fold up bed for Alex to sleep on. "Alex, where do we go from here?" Stevie asks. "Home." He replies. "Home is where?" Stevie says smiling. "Oh sorry, Mum and Dad have given us three choices. We can live in the main house with them or in the old homestead on Kilarney or we can take over Wilgul." "So I go from being homeless to three choices?" She asks. "Well you go from being homeless to being with me so where ever I am you are too." He smiles.

"Oh I like the sound of that so where are you going to be?' Stevie asks. "Well I thought because we're new at this we might stay in the main house for a week or two and then the old homestead but wait until we get there and then you can decide. I think a week or two with Mum will be enough she means well but it's her house. I need to find somewhere that we can make ours agreed?" Alex says "Agreed."

The baby begins to cry and Alex picks him up and hands him to Stevie she lifts her shirt revealing her breast and Alex smiles. Stevie rubs her nipple along the baby's cheek and he turns and latches on. Alex laughs and says "Where did you learn to do that?" Stevie grins at him and says "I don't know makes sense to me I want him to look this way." Alex laughs and says "Well it would work for me." She giggles and says "Alex."

Alex moves to the other side of the bed and watches the baby suckle. Stevie embarrassed a little "Stevie it's amazing how he just knows what to do isn't it?" He looks at her and she's blushed. He kisses her and says "After what we've just been through I wouldn't have thought I could ever embarrass you." She laughs and says "Yes but the pain sort of took my attention away from the embarrassing bits."

He kisses her again and says" Well you'd best get used to me perving on you because I'm going to do it any chance I get Ok?" She laughs and says " Ok so I can do that too?" He roars laughing and says "Yeah but if it happens too often I'll have to start charging you. Agreed?" "Agreed" She says.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later they're back on Kilarney and Harry and Liz have gone all out there's nothing this baby could possibly want. Alex's room has been cleaned and change around to accommodate a cradle and there are fresh flowers as well. When they first pulled into Kilarney Stevie was quite shocked at the obvious wealth she never knew. Alex is so down to earth you would never know he'd come from this, now she's worried she'll fit in and feels very uncomfortable. As they move inside she feels slightly better as the place had a homely feel to it but then she sees what Alex means this is his Mother's house and they'll need their own place.

Liz has placed a beautiful comfortable chair near the window in Alex's room and it's perfect for feeding the baby. As she sits about to feed the baby she hears the bedroom door as she turns Alex is grinning at her. "What are you doing? I thought you'd gone to help your Dad." "Well I knew it was close to feed time and I thought I might be lucky enough to get a glimpse of your breasts." He says grinning at her. "Oh my god Alex what have I let myself in for? I've landed a man who likes to perve on breast feeding Mother's" He leans over and kisses her and says "Only the hot ones." She giggles.

As she lifts her top Alex says "Oh my god they're massive. What happened?' She laughs and says. "My milk came in Alex." "Oh right like bagging up." He says. She laughs and says "Thanks Alex compare me to a sheep." He laughs and says "Oh yours are much nicer than the sheep." She grins at him as she lifts the baby and runs her nipple along his cheek he spins to her touch and latches on sucking greedily Stevie feels a tingling sensation as her milk lets down, the baby snuffles and coughs and lets go of Stevie, milk squirts freely from her exposed breast she quickly reattaches the baby and he sucks vigorously. Alex is clearly impressed with the entire episode.

" Wow Stevie that was amazing does it come out like that the whole time." She doesn't answer. Alex looks at her and she's biting her lip and tears are rolling down her cheeks. "Hey beautiful what's wrong?" She looks at him through her tears and says. "I'm trying really hard to do this right Alex.' He's puzzled and says." I think you're amazing Stevie the things I've seen you do in the last few days I'm in awe." He wipes her tears and kisses her.

"Really Alex?" He smiles at her and says. "Really. Most women your age are trying to figure out what nail polish to wear with what outfit. You've given birth to a child and now that child is surviving and growing because of you. All he needs is you. I love watching you feed him**.** And even though it's all new it still amazes me that he knows what to do. I love how he naturally knows to turn to your touch. Plus I like looking at your breasts." She smiles and says. "You're sweet Alex do you know that?' He blushes and she laughs. "You blushed. Oh Alex, that's sweet too." He leans over and kisses her again. "Oh that's so nice."He says. "What is?" She asks "I can kiss you whenever I want now" She laughs and says "Go and do some work."


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks have passed by quickly and turned into months and they're still in the main house Stevie is surprised by how easily she's fitted in she helps as much as she can with everything and has formed a great rapour with Rhonda the housekeeper, the overseer and all of the farm hands. Harry and Liz have been wonderful and have tried to give Alex and Stevie time alone on weekends by heading off to Fisher or Spencer overnight.

Harry and Liz are clearly impressed with the young couple and are surprised by the change in Alex he's matured almost overnight. He's working harder and is more focused on the farm and has implemented several ideas that Stevie and he had thought of. Stevie is a hard worker and she insists on helping with all aspects of the farm and even though initially Harry was against it he's found she's fun to work with. She has a quick wit an infectious laugh and she's easy on the eye. Harry finds he's enjoying the farm and life much more. Liz is thrilled with the changes in Harry, he's mellowed and she never thought she'd she that. Baby Jack is an absolute delight he's a happy easy going baby that very rarely cries. His smile lights up the room and their life. Harry in particular is besotted with his grandson and takes every chance to hold him or mind him not that Alex or Stevie let him out of their sight much.

Nick loves the changes Stevie and Jack have brought to his home and life. Harry is much more relaxed and his angry outbursts are less and less. Stevie is great fun to be around and Alex is funny, and happy almost all the time plus Nick and his relationship has gone from strength to strength.

Sitting around the dining room table they're about to have dinner when there's a knock at the door. Alex rises to answer it. "Oh it's you." Alex says. "What do you want?' They all strain to hear but can only hear Alex. "I'm not sure she'll talk to you. Hang on." Alex walks back into the room and says. "Stevie your Father's at the door. He wants to speak to you." She looks around the table Liz rises and moves towards her "It's ok Stevie you have to face him sometime. We'll wait dinner for you." Liz hugs her. "Alex, would you come with me?" Stevie asks "Yes of course I will." She moves over to him and he hugs her. "Ok" She nods.

Moving to the door she sees her Father. He smiles at her she doesn't smile back. He looks at Alex waiting for him to leave. Stevie speaks "This is Alex Ryan my fiance' and the Father of my child. Alex this is my Father Mr Hall." Her tone cuts her Father, her introduction more so My Father Mr Hall not Dad or his Christian name. Stevie reaches up and pushes her hair from her eyes and her Father sees the large diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"We're just about to have dinner what do you want?" Stevie asks. Alex has his arm around her and he can feel her body shaking. "I was wondering if we could talk alone?" Mr Hall asks. "No anything you have to say can be said in front of Alex."She answers briskly. "I wanted to apologize for the past." He begins but before he has a chance to say anything more she says. "Which part throwing me out when I needed you the most, making me feel worthless or calling me a filthy tramp." Alex bristles. "He called you what?" Stevie looks at Alex and places her hand on his chest and says "It's ok Alex."

" Stephanie I'm sorry I said those things and did what I did I really am. If I could take it back I would." He says and continues "Alex I'm sorry I treated you the way I did I was so angry and hurt." "Mate I didn't even know she was pregnant until two weeks before she had the baby it took me that long to find her. I missed all those months of watching our baby grow you can't give that back to us. You didn't even give me the chance to say who I was. You should be ashamed of yourself the hostel where I found her was dreadful. She was so very sad and lonely no one deserves that."

Stevie glares at her Father feeling nothing but anger. "Stephanie what can I do? I want to put this right." Stevie speaks " Nothing, the day you made me walk out that door you told me I was no longer part of your family . Alex and the baby and the Ryan's are my family now so I don't need anything from you. So if you don't mind our dinner is getting cold." As he turns to walk away Alex speaks. "There is something you can do for her." Mr Hall turns back and asks "Anything name it." Stevie is looking at Alex when he says " We can't get married until she's 18 or has your permission . I'll send you the paperwork and you can give your consent." Mr Hall nods and moves towards his car. Stevie and Alex stand and watch him drive away. "You ok beautiful?" She smiles at him and says "I sure am I'm getting married." He smiles and leans to kiss her. Mr Hall looks in his rear vision mirror and watching his little girl kissing her future husband knowing he won't be at the wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

Two months later Kilarney looks a picture Claire and Stevie are dressed to impressed "Claire you look gorgeous." Stevie says hugging her friend. Claire laughs and says "I might look gorgeous but I'm bloody uncomfortable." Stevie laughs and says "Bridesmaids usually wear dresses Claire, you didn't think I'd let you wear Levis and boots did you." Outside Alex is waiting and is a bundle of nerves but looks very handsome, Nick is beside him and looking very grown up and handsome. Gathered around the flowered alter are a small crowd of family and friends and unbeknown to Stevie her Mother, Father and sister. Alex invited them only because he thinks somewhere down the track Stevie may forgive her parents and may regret not having them here. Hopefully she won't be angry that he's done this. Stevie has asked Jack McLeod to give her away and he was thrilled at the offer. "Righto Stevie it's time." Jack says. Claire checks that everything is perfect hugs her friend and says "Ok you look stunning are you ready?" Stevie takes a deep breath and says. "Yes I'm ready." The music begins John Michael Montgomery sings

They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
You never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
All this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need...

As she walks towards Alex on Jack's arm she couldn't be happier. Alex watches her walk towards him she is exquisite, her dress is fitted to her stunning curves, her hair is swept up with her red curls falling freely about her beautiful face and as always her makeup highlights her gorgeous eyes. Alex is mesmerized, he gazes at her and as her lips glisten, he wants to walk over and kiss her now but instead he just smiles at her. In the crowd her Mother weeps and her Father feels ashamed, guilt and pride all at once she looks so beautiful and so grown up.

As the ceremony begins the celebrant says "Who gives this woman to be married?" Jack McLeod smiles and says "That would be me." He kisses Stevie's cheek then turns to Alex shakes his hand and says. "You're safe tonight Alex, I've left the stock whip at home." Stevie laughs out loud and Alex looks very embarrassed but laughs too. Finally the celebrant says "You may kiss your bride. Stevie giggles and Alex leans to kiss her, his lips are soft and cover hers completely, she sees nothing, hears nothing, just him and his beautiful lips and his safe strong arms as he releases her from the kiss he whispers. "I love you Mrs Ryan." She smiles and says "I love you too Mr Ryan." As he hugs her he says. "Stevie I hope you aren't angry but I invited your Mother, Father and Sister just to the ceremony. They'll be on their way by now." Alex, why would you do that?" She asks. "Because one day you might forgive them and regret they weren't here and I don't want you to have regrets." She hugs him. Everyone rushes to congratulate them and Stevie sees her parents move towards their car. Alex is beside her and has baby Jack in his arms and says "Would you like to acknowledge them beautiful and introduce our son?" She smiles at him and says "Maybe I should they've come a long way." He takes her hand then leads her to them.

"Mr Hall" Alex calls and continues. "We're glad you're here. Thank you for coming." Stevie's Mother says "Thank you for inviting us it was a beautiful ceremony. Stephanie you look stunning." Michelle, Stevie's sister moves to hug her and says "Congratulations Stevie" Stevie allows her parents to congratulate her too. Alex says "We thought you'd like to meet Jack." Stevie's parents chat to the little boy and he grins and leans towards them. Stevie's Mother cries as she holds him and her Father looks teary too. "He's very cute." Her Father says "Yes we think so." Is all Stevie says. 'Ok." Alex says "We best be getting back." As they walk back to their party Alex says "Are you ok beautiful?" She stops and looks up at him and says "Alex I love you. Thank you for everything." He leans to kiss her and she accepts.

Harry Ryan and Jack McLeod are standing chatting when Alex, baby Jack and Stevie rejoin the party, baby Jack reaches out to his grandfather and Harry smiles and takes the little boy. "So Jack, tell me the story behind the stock whip comment?" Harry asks. Stevie bites her lip trying not to laugh and Alex looks sheepish. Harry has noticed both reactions. " Well Harry it's a story about a young buck getting caught with his pants down in his neighbours hay shed at midnight with a beautiful visitor." Harry throws his head back laughing. "Oh Alex you didn't let Jack get you?" Stevie is trying not to laugh. Alex quips. "Well he certainly knows how to kill a mood. I couldn't sit for a fortnight."Harry and Jack roar laughing when Jack quips "Harry he had a beautiful backside but it's a tad scarred now!" Alex says. "Stevie expected me to actually come to her room I said Jack McLeod's a crack shot with a rifle he'd shoot first and ask questions later I thought I was safe in the Hay shed." They all laugh and Alex laughs too.

Later that night Liz and Harry have the baby for the night and Alex has taken Stevie for a drive. They pull up beside the dam and he throws a big beautiful new swag down from the Ute. He lifts two esky's down one filled with drinks, one filled with food. He moves quickly and starts a fire for them to sit by. Reaching into the esky he pulls out two glasses and a bottle of Champagne. Handing them to Stevie he pops the cork and pours into the two glasses. "Stevie I knew you wouldn't want to leave the baby for very long so I thought we can have our honeymoon once you wean him. But I wanted to do something special tonight and as this is where I first saw you, I thought it might be nice to sleep under the stars." She smiles and leans to kiss him and says. "But you said I was too young to love?" He smiles and says. "Well I have been known to be wrong from time to time." She giggles takes the glass from his hand places it on the ground and says "So Mr Ryan this is my first time as a married woman."He smiles broadly as he reaches for her and says "Really" She nods and giggles then says "Really"


End file.
